Happy Anniversary
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Roxas feels lonely while Axel types away at his computer. Sorry if it may suck! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Happy AkuRoku Day!


A weak gleam from the computer was all that was keeping Axel up this late at night. He had to do these stupid as hell reports since his stupid boss was too much of a lazy ass. He groaned as he drank some more or his energy drink to keep him awake, but that wasn't helping him anymore.

Axel stopped when he heard footsteps coming behind him. He turned around to see his lover, Roxas, wearing one of his button up shirts, a pair of socks and and a pair of boxers. The taller one of the two repressed the urge to pounce on the blond even though he thought it was cute that Roxas was wearing his clothes, he had to finish his boss's crap.

Roxas let out a sad sigh when Axel turned around and continued to work. He walked to his boyfriend's chair and sat down in his lap. Axel momentarily stopped his work before looking at Roxas, kissing his cheek, then returning all attention to his computer.

The blond sighed as he started to fall asleep because Axel obviously wasn't paying attention. Over this last month, Axel had started to work more than usual and it drove him mad! Axel had no more time for him! It was always: "Roxas, I'm busy right now." or "Sorry. I have to cancel because my boss needs me to work on something."

A tear escaped his eye as he sighed in a shaky breath and placed his hands on Axel's. Again, the red haired one stopped and looked at Roxas. Noticing that his boyfriend was crying a little, he wiped away the stray tear.

"What's wrong?" Axel gently asked as Roxas looked up at him with a surprised expression.

"This is the first time Axel." Was all Roxas said before kissing Axel. The latter was confused but melted into the kiss nonetheless because he missed the feeling of his lover's soft kept kissing as Axel tangled his hands in the blond locks. Eventually, Roxas started to moan in Axel's mouth. The kiss was broken leaving the two breathless and panting unto they caught their breaths.

"What did you mean by saying that 'this is the first time?'" Axel asked. The blond bit his lip and laid his head on his Axel's chest.

"I meant it was the first time you've actually talked to me in a month. Ever since you've been working more you haven't had anymore time for me and it's annoying me. I can't even manage to get in a simple kiss and it's ridiculous. I feel like I have to schedule time with my boyfriend before he instantly jumps to do his boss's crap!"

"I didn't know you felt that way. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Roxas pondered it for a bit then smiled as he seductively whispered in his ear,

"Wait until later on tonight. Then you'll make it up to me~" Roxas said as he also licked the shell of Axel's ear. The red-haired one knew what Roxas was talking about. It was their anniversary (by one minute after midnight). August 13th.

Axel had been working his ass off to get Roxas a present that he would always remember for the rest of his life. Of course he'd never tell his cutie why he chose to do his boss's crap but it would be worth it in the end.

"I know, but I was going to plan something later on today and I should wait until then, but I want to do this now." Before Roxas could ask, Axel pulled out a velvet box.

"Roxas, ever since we were kids, you've always been my best friend. Whenever no one would talk with me or play with me, you were always there. If people made fun of my hair or my eyes or even my birthmarks, you'd tell them to leave me alone. Then it came to middle school.

"In those years, I developed a crush on my best friend and never knew how to approach you. It annoyed me when you'd smile at me or you'd accidentally touch my ass because then I'd have a 'problem' to take care of." Roxas chocked a sob and Axel continued on with some tears in his eyes.

"Then comes high school. Those were the worst years of my life because you weren't there. I felt like I had lost my will to live after you left. I was made fun of more and people kind of hated me. But then you came back into my life and made it worth something again and then we confessed our feelings and got together. I love you and if I don't have you in my life for the rest of my life, then I'll lose my will to live again and probably do something fucking crazy. What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me and be my one and only forever?" Axel opened the box to reveal a gold band with an emerald diamond on it. Roxas was crying as he nodded and Axel slipped the ring on his finger and wiped a tear away as he hugged Roxas.

"Is this why you took up all that extra work?" Axel nodded and kissed Roxas.

"I hope you aren't mad." Roxas shook his head."No. Besides, that minor separation made me realize that I love you a lot. Now come to bed, you look tired." Axel turned the computer off and he and Roxas went to the changed into his pajamas and joined Roxas in bed. With the blond in his arms; he kissed his forehead and whispered,

"Happy Anniversary."

* * *

**Me: All I have to say is, HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! Hope you liked so please leave a review or favorite the story. Follow me on instagram, tumblr, twitter or, if you want to see my fictional work, wattpad or fictionpress (penname: NotAnotherWriterPerson). This is OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D!**


End file.
